haloarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan Laser
Original Source Posted by Frankie at 1/31/2007 4:58 PM PST. Spartan Laser Excerpt from long-term, in-field interview with the soldiers of E2-BAG/1/7. Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle (W/AV M6 G/GNR) Official designation: M6 G/GNR Length (o/a): 98.8 cm (38.9 in.) Length (barrel): Weight (empty): 19.07 kg (42 lbs) Weight (loaded): 20.4 kg (45 lbs) Cartridge: Max. effective range: Muzzle velocity: 299792458 m/s (983 571 056 f/s) Magazine capacity: Rate of fire: semi-automatic only Unit Replacement cost: cR. 218000.00 ---- Description: The M6 G/GNR is a REDACTED type laser. It can be used in both anti-vehicle and antipersonnel roles. The weapon has an integrated Wyrd III optics suite (smart-linked). ---- Observations: Soldiers appreciate the range, accuracy, and target effect. They view the effect of “our own directed energy weapon” as a combat multiplier due to the psychological impact on combatants that viewed the destruction of the target. ---- Remarks: “The M6 is a splendid special application anti-vehicle slash anti-materiel weapon – even if it is a little on the heavy side. The imprudent use of this weapon in the antipersonnel role, which is to say, against non high-value targets – grunts or drones for example -- is strongly discouraged.” “I engaged an enemy chopper at a range of REDACTED meters. The target immediately erupted into flames. Both vehicle and rider were eliminated.” “My spotter positively identified the local bravo kilo sub-chieftain. I engaged the target at REDACTED meters. The shot burned an approximately REDACTED diameter hole through the target and severely damaged the mauler he had just dismounted.” “The M6 is one of those rare systems that simultaneously boosts morale, degrades the fighting spirit of the enemy and actually performs admirably as a weapon.” “Because of their cost and complexity the (M6 G/GNR) and like systems are not going to find widespread adoption. They will remain specialist weapons, at least for the foreseeable future. “During action on grid REDACTED, High Ground Within the base at High Ground, the Spartan Laser is available atop the camouflage tower overlooking the beach. Because the assaulting Warthogs and Mongi will not likely come until the gate is open, as well as the likelihood that the enemy team’s sniper will be focused on that camo tower to start with, it’s not always worth rushing. Once the attackers have the gate open, however, the laser will be your best hope for taking down an incoming ‘hog before it reaches the base, if you’re in position. If the attacking team gains control of the Spartan Laser on High Ground, its greatest advantage to an attacking team is the fact that it is in your hands. You can attack the base without worrying about being destroyed before ever getting inside. Because the base is a tight-quarters area, attackers will find the laser most useful to cover their retreat back to the beach with the objective. The defending team may have a Mongoose and/or a Ghost available to them to pursue the attacking team, but the laser will put a quick end to that as well as those charging out from the gate who don’t notice the thin red beam light tracking them. Category:Fiction Category:Weapons Category:Era: Halo 3 Category:UNSC Category:Bungie.net Archives